Love Story
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: “I am not your property,Sesshomaru. He's given me everything! What right do I have to hurt him like that! He’s my father!” It was silent behind her and she almost thought he’d left but the warmth on her bare neck told her otherwise. "But are you happy?"


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast nor the Taylor Swift song Love Story. Hope you like this little sequel to Should've Said No.

Love Story

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

Kagome smiled as the cameras flashed. By now she was used to the invasive reporters. In fact, she had a few friends in the business but tonight was just not her night. Her blue eyes caught a swish of silver and she looked after it wistfully. It sent her back down memory lane like a storm.

Ever since she had left her hometown her father had dogged her to take over the family business. Being the person she was, Kagome had accepted and in turn had to leave many of her own dreams behind. After four years of college her father had decided she was ready however Kagome thought different.

It was only a few weeks after graduation and she had yet to tell her father that she had majored in Music and minored in business, not the other way around like he had planned. Quietly her and her old band had been getting together as much as they could to practice.

After four years, she finally retrieved her old guitar and began writing again. She found it had given her a strange but familiar sense of freedom. She was writing again and it felt wonderful.

The only problem was her father.

It seemed that had become a normal occurrence for her since graduating high school. He went so deep as into her love life. It was because of him she and Sesshomaru had not spoken in that span of time. Even now it hurt to think about how stupid she'd been.

In the last two weeks she'd tried to call him but as soon as she'd gotten the courage to dial the number it only rang once until she hung up with trembling hands.

What had happened to him? Was he married? Was he done with school? Was he even in the country?

Being older he had graduated a year earlier than her and had already been credited as a junior in college. Everything had been going perfect until her father decided to show up. She hadn't realized it until now that the problems between her and him had not been them but her father.

Even after all this time she remembered the looks he used to give her. The way his voice sent shivers down her spine. The one thing she missed the most was his touch, whether in his arms or his passionate kisses. Point blank she missed Sesshomaru. But now was not the time to be thinking about that.

Kagome turned and posed beautifully, giving a trained smile as they took pictures and 'ooed' and 'ahhed' at her dress and hair.

A few more minutes of this and she finally turned into the large double doors of the Grand Hotel the board had chosen to host the annual gala. She was unescorted only because she had refused any of the men her father had proposed which had infuriated him to no end.

Apparently in his mind he believed it was his right to choose her husband and her path to the future from now on but she was her mother's daughter and would not bend to his will. She was not like her step-mother who simply drenched herself in jewels and flaunted everything without an ounce of shame.

Kagome loathed everything about the woman and that included her two bratty little daughters.

Yura had been a model before her father had picked her up before he'd divorced Kagome's mother of course. In a matter of months he had gotten her pregnant, left his own family, and moved into a large penthouse apartment that could probably house twenty people.

Tanya and Shuuka were just like their mother and nothing like their father. Both were little Barbies and both were practically brain dead.

She was getting off track though. Descending the stairs she looked over the ballroom of pampered peacocks for a familiar face and saw one of her oldest friends.

Bankotsu stood in a black tux like all the other men next to the extravagant fountain with a glass of bubbly in his hand. His long hair was tied back in a high pony-tail tonight and she could see that he had recently cut it. He'd explained how unconventional it was when she'd saw last week.

His darker blue eyes spotted her and smiled then gave her a playful come hither look which made her giggle.

Once she reached him she sighed heavily which made him smirk. He knew her views on the business world. She didn't like it as much as he did.

"So, have you told him yet?" He asked, scanning the sea of people for her father. She shook her head and snagged a drink from the passing waiter and took a sip.

"I haven't had a chance. Every time I finally get a moment alone with him, he starts talking about suitors, or the phone rings, or his secretary comes in, or Yura calls, or…It's always something!! I swear the world hates me!!"

He chuckled as she slouched slightly which was nearly impossible in the dress she wore but Kagome pulled it off.

"Nonsense, Kagome. You are merely fate's play-thing; much to my own amusement that is." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I would strangle you right now but there are too many witnesses." Again he laughed. He loved Kagome like a sister and felt for her. Whenever he could he tried to sway her father's choice of suitors but lately it wasn't working. She straightened herself out again and sighed.

"So who am I meeting tonight?" Bankotsu raised his brow quizzically.

"Your father picked another suitor?"She nodded confused as well. Why would her father not tell Bankotsu of his plans? She wondered distantly what whack job her father her found this time. And by the time she met him it was almost too late for her to escape.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His assistant was practically screeching in his ear about his tux not being ready and wanted to snarl. His voice was cool and deadly calm as he gave his orders.

"Jakken. I do not care how you do it but I suggest you find a replacement and very soon before you find yourself jobless. Am I understood?"

The little toad on the other line fumbled in fear and apologized profusely then assured his boss that he would do his task as quickly as possible before Sesshomaru promptly hung up with a swift 'click'.

Golden eyes looked at the silver watch on his wrist and he sighed. Standing from his chair he walked into his large closet and toward the back. He reached out and took his emergency tux from the hanger and began to dress immediately. As always he was prepared but there wasn't any need to tell Jakken that.

He walked into his massive bathroom and pulled his long silver hair into a high pony-tail then sprayed only a slight bit of cologne on his person. Of course he loathed the accessory but he never actually thought about disposing of it. It had been a gift from Rin last year and he'd been caught once not wearing it around her and nearly took her to tears. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

As soon as he was dressed he pocketed his cell-phone then grabbed his car keys then headed down to the parking garage where a silver Saturn Sky sat and got in. He had no use of limos. They were expensive and undependable unless overly paid.

The car had leather seats and custom stereo system with a high tech dashboard and everything to go with it, especially horse power.

It didn't take him long to get to the hotel and when he did he parked his own car and walked to the entrance. He didn't trust the dimwitted teenagers that these places often higher.

He left his keys at the desk then walked with born grace through the field of paparazzi. Sesshomaru scanned the ballroom before walking down the stairs like a god. Already he could feel hungry female eyes on him as well as a few male. He spotted a few of his business rivals and smirked as they scowled at him. His company was young but it was powerful and growing like a weed. No pun intended either.

He was the proud President of the Taishio Brothers Incorporated, TBI for short. His whelp of a brother was his vice president. Surprisingly, the boy had matured vastly since high school. He was married to Kikyo and they were expecting their first child in four months which was also why Inuyasha was not in attendance.

He walked over to the circular table filled with glasses of champagne and took one from the top then turned to observe the crowd as he usually did. He hated these sorts of things but they were a necessary evil.

Across the room he saw Matasuwa Hojo with one of his biggest rivals, Higurashi Logan. The man had changed his name after his first marriage. His golden eyes narrowed slightly when Logan turned to look at him at Hojo's prodding.

Blue eyes glared angrily at him and Sesshomaru scoffed. The old man was always good for a raise.

Nodding slightly he smirked into his drink then stiffened suddenly when he heard the most beautiful sound he had not heard in years. He spun at in the direction of the sound and didn't want to believe his eyes.

For the first time in four years Sesshomaru was surprised and mesmerized at the same time.

He almost turned and ignored it but when he saw her side profile he couldn't look away. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and much more.

She wore a streamline Ocean blue dress that fit like a glove against her. It came together in a cuff around her neck then went daringly low behind to show off her tan back. Just where it ended it went into a point and gave way to a train of thin blue netting. This gave her waist subtle compliment yet a beautiful effect.

Her ebony hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck in a loose but elegant bun. She didn't wear much make up but she never had anyway.

He wasn't sure why but he noticed the two males with her. Bankotsu he knew but the other he didn't and it seemed Kagome didn't either and didn't want to by the way she was leaning away from him.

Smirking to himself he waited to see how it would play out. Would she submit or be the Kagome he fell in love with so long ago? He nearly laughed when she spoke and the man's face turned to one of absolute surprise.

Yep. Kagome was still the same Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi huffed angrily. The nerve of some men!!

She had long ago abandoned Bankotsu to his own devices and was now standing on the balcony looking at the stars. She did this often in her penthouse, a grad gift from her father. The stars, no matter where she was, always reminded her of home.

They were the one thing that could never change. They were so beautiful. Nights like these reminded her of that night by the lake. She often wondered what he was doing and where he was.

Did he miss her like she missed him? Did he ever see her when he looked at things like she did?

She smiled to herself then sighed and turned to lean against the rail with her arms crossed over her chest and a small, sad, smile gracing her lips.

What she wouldn't give to just pull out her bun and go jump in a lake or something. Perhaps she could go run barefoot through the grass or something but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Shaking her head she straightened her shoulders she strode back into the ballroom where she was immediately assaulted by Sango who was wearing a streamline back cocktail dress with her hair curled up into a high bun on top of her head. Kagome surmised the dress was more of a shirt than a dress.

"Sango!!" Kagome and the older girl embraced excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Sango smiled, her brown eyes marked in charcoal black shadow.

"I'm Bank's fashionably late escort. Miroku and the others are back home but I volunteered to give you some company." Kagome nodded to her friend and grasped her hand tightly.

"Good. You can save me from my father's cronies." Sango giggled and led her along the wall toward the food.

"Delighted to, My Lady."

Sesshomaru had watched the pair most of the night as they caused mischief and trouble around the room. It was amusing to watch Kagome and Sango together again. They had become a door to the past for him but he didn't mind so much.

Mostly he watched the beauty that was Kagome. Through the business mask he could see her again, shinning like she always had.

After watching the two for a little while he saw Kagome being separated by some woman he didn't recognize. She was dripping with diamonds and make-up in a frilly pink dress that looked like a child had made it.

The scary looking woman led his girl to a room off to the side of the main ballroom. Something sparked within him and he made sure to watch carefully until she came back out. His patience was rewarded in mere minutes when Kagome stormed from the room and he lost her in the crowd only to turn back to watch Logan Higurashi and the 'Painted lady' as they talked quietly by the door then bowed to another man who passed them to catch up with their daughter.

Sesshomaru was quick to move as he made his way discreetly through the room toward where Kagome, Bank, and Sango stood unaware of their oncoming predators.

The first to reach them was Wakasaki Lee. He was the Man her father had introduced her to. His new partner and the one he wanted Kagome to marry. He was also a pompous ass she wanted nothing to do with.

His smirk was annoying as he slid close to Kagome.

"I like a girl who plays hard to get. You're delicious." Kagome wanted to groan in disgust. Had he no shame?

She pulled away and lifted another drink from a passing tray and chugged it down as Lee continued to impress her on his knowledge of the female reproductive system.

He continued on for an hour as Kagome occasionally nodded or acknowledged him with an 'hm'. Was there nothing she could do to get away from this? For a moment she was saved by her two friends. Sango sauntered up with Bankotsu.

"Wakasaki, how does your business fair? I heard someone recently tried to overtake it?" The man seethed slightly and narrowed his eyes.

"That bastard, Taishio. The upstart tried to intimidate me! I would never stoop so…" He was cut off as a third party joined them. Kagome had recognized the last name but it didn't register until his velvet like voice sent a shiver through her.

Turning slightly she nearly gasped as he stared at them calmly until his eyes landed on her and they ignited with a passion she remembered clearly as if it was yesterday.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

"If I remember correctly, Wakasaki, you refused to see my representatives. As such you had to see several of them before you finally made contact." Bank smirked next to Sango as they watched the expression of annoyance flit across Lee's face until he began to sputter.

"You tried to intimidate me, Taishio. I will not tolerate such…"

"May I remind you, Wakasaki, I don't need your business, and I was merely asking your assistance. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm stealing this fine woman for a dance."

Even before any of them could realize what had happened, Sesshomaru had swept Kagome out into the middle of the floor.

Kagome stared at him in shock until she finally found her voice again.

"How did you…how did you get here?" The question was a little obvious but he humored her.

"A car Kagome, and you?" Her blue eyes narrowed and he recognized her fire.

"You know what I mean Sesshomaru!" He chuckled and spun her then pulled her back in.

"I have my own business or several. They're fast growing. And what about you?" He watched her eyes darken.

"My father." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl. She shook her head in humor then met his eyes with a shine all her own.

"I'm rejoining the band you know. That's why Sango's here." He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You? Are going to stand up to your father?" Again her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not helpless Sesshomaru. I can and will stand up to my father." He chuckled pulling her slightly closer making her stiffen slightly.

"Will that be before or after he's shoved you into a loveless marriage?" Kagome pushed slightly away from him and walked out of the ballroom with Sesshomaru close behind.

She braced herself on the balcony breathing heavily. Seeing him here and along with everything else was giving her whiplash. How dare he think she couldn't handle her father!

She tried to clear her thoughts of his voice, touch, scent, and picture. She couldn't think and it all was his fault!! She turned to go back inside and call him out when she ran straight into his chest.

Kagome 'eeped' and leaned against the railing as he smirked down at her.

"Can't handle the truth?" She glared at him and pushed away but as always he was immovable.

"Get out of my way." She ordered in that no nonsense tone but he only smirked and suddenly grabbed her spinning her around to face the open doors with a clear view to her father.

"Why not now? There he is. Go and tell him." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru against her and her thought process seemed to melt as she felt his arms tightly wound around her.

Her heart tightened as he held her there almost as if nothing had changed. Suddenly she remembered something and spun away from him with a glare that could rival his own.

"I'm not going to embarrass my father, Sesshomaru. I know you don't care about him but I do." She saw the anger in his eyes as well as a hint of hurt.

"He's done nothing but use you and yet you still care for him. I wonder, is he a substitute for Inuyasha?" Her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"What does it matter to you anyway? It's not like you have any say in the matter. You've got a life of your own now. What business do you have here?"

Her voice was filled with anger at him. His golden eyes shimmered as he met her stare.

"Anything that concerns you concerns me." He said calmly which only fueled her anger. She stepped forward and poked him in the chest angrily.

"I am not your property, Sesshomaru. My father has given me everything!! What right do I have to hurt him like that!! He's my father!!" She spun and leaned over the balcony panting slightly. It was silent behind her and she almost thought he'd left but the prickles on her bare neck told her otherwise.

"But are you happy?" She turned and looked at his side profile carefully. His jaw was strong and determined as it had always been. He turned his nose to look at her and she noticed his eyes were serious and dark as he contemplated her.

Pulling back he stood and straightened his jacket then pulled out a small white card and handed it to her.

"This is my business phone. My personal is on the back. Do what you want." Before she could reply he was gone.

Sesshomaru remained scarce the rest of the night, watching her for the rest of the night. She seemed to have lost that spark from earlier. Sango and Bank noticed and by the end of the night Kagome was ready to kill someone.

Wakasaki was getting a little too friendly and as she sat at their table she growled when his hand crept up her thigh. Standing abruptly she glared down at him as her father and Yura tried to calm her down.

"Kagome. He's had a bit too much to drink he doesn't…" But said person wasn't listening. She was too busy making her 'suitor' fear for his life as well as his…ahem…assets.

"Mr. Wakasaki. I have endured your presence all night. I have tolerated your sexist opinions, your horrible manners, and foul business sense. You asked me earlier to consider you proposition and I believe I've made ample conclusion. You can take you proposal and shove it up your ass."

In a huff she picked up her purse and bowed to her father who was as red as a tomato in anger.

"Good night father, Yura. Bank, Sango, shall we?"

Her two friends had the decency to wait until they were well out of range to start laughing but Kagome was out of mind. She slipped silently into the limo as the driver took her to her apartment and as Sango followed her inside.

Kagome smoothed her hair back as she straightened her skirt. She had been called in early by her father to make a personal apology to Mr. Wakasaki but had no intention of doing so.

The walk to her office was silent as people stuck their head from their cubicles and nodded in approval or smiled to her but she didn't notice.

She was far too wrapped up in her own mind and would be for the next two weeks until her father's temper came back into play.

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked over the reports his assistant had given him. It had been a long day and sadly it wasn't going to end any time soon. He had a dinner with quite a few other business men.

He looked at his clock and growled. It was nearly six and he needed be there in about thirty minutes.

Gathering his things he strode from the office. The paperwork could wait.

For the past two weeks he had been thinking of nothing but Kagome and her beautiful blue eyes. There had to be a way around her father and he just hoped that she'd be there tonight.

Kagome yawned discreetly into her hand. Her father had dragged her to another one of these boring dinners. Supposedly it was her 'punishment' for insulting Wakasaki who was still hanging around by the way.

She had been up late last night practicing with the band. All of them had met at a down town club then headed back to Bank's penthouse to practice. Though he wasn't in the band he totally supported them and was always in their favor.

She hadn't returned home till almost 4 a.m. and had gotten up only three hours later.

Leaning back Kagome closed her eyes for a moment trying in vain for a rest when he father cleared his throat loudly in her ear.

"Kagome. Don't be rude." She rolled her eyes then focused on the speaker who had about as much brains as a block of wood.

Across the table from her she tried to ignore Sesshomaru's gaze which was giving her chills and thrills at the same time. She avoided his gaze for two reasons.

The first, she was afraid she'd jump him right there and the second, she didn't want to see the disappointment in his gaze as she had yet to part from her father.

Sighing she tried to amuse herself by imagining the speaker in his underwear but grossed herself out then opened her eyes and suddenly met gold. It was as if she couldn't look away and he knew it. Secretly he flicked his eyes in an out of view region and she understood immediately.

Smiling softly to her father she stood with her purse and excused herself to the ladies room.

Once there she heard her phone vibrating in her purse and pulled it out to read the text message.

FROM: Sesshomaru

TO: Kagome

Wher r u?

She smiled. He always had been straight to the point.

FROM: Kagome

TO: Sesshomaru

Lds bthrm 2 lft of the lobby.

FROM: Sesshomaru

TO: Kagome

Go 2 the bck patio. I'll meet u ther n 5min.

Kagome leaned out the door to make sure the coast was clear then scurried toward the back of the restaurant ducking out of view of anyone important then headed toward the darker part of the patio.

She relaxed at the sweet smell of grass and flowers as well as fresh spring water. It was nice to feel at home.

Behind her she heard a rustle and spun to see Sesshomaru walking toward her. Once again she relaxed as he chuckled.

"Did I scare you?" she stuck her tongue playfully out at him.

"I thought you were my father." He snorted and sat down beside the small pond then began to roll up his pant legs after taking off his shoes. She didn't question it as she followed suit and sighed in content as her feet slipped into the cool water.

"You looked bored." He said. It was just like him to state a question. Her blue eyes turned to stare at him.

"As did you." He chuckled again and lay back on the grass.

"I do not enjoy meeting such as that. They are loathsome." She nodded.

"I completely agree. I don't know why I let my…" She stopped and suddenly stared at the water. That was a lie and both knew it.

"Yes you do. You just do not have courage to do so." He watched as she bit her lip then turned to look at him.

"How can I hurt him when he's done all these things for me?" Her question was innocent enough but he couldn't give her an answer.

They retracted into silence again until Kagome sighed. She leaned back and looked up at the stars. It sent her back to five years ago on the banks of a cool lake with a blanket of stars just like this.

She pulled one arm behind her head with the other at her side and sighed in content.

"Do you remember that night on the lake? Remember the…" He silenced her by taking her hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. He didn't have to speak for her to know.

She turned slightly, pulling him down next to her, and leaned on his side with her free hand on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Did you ever regret what we…" He shook his head.

"No." His other hand caressed her face and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The hand slid down to her neck then her back pulling her closer to him as he bore into her cerulean gaze.

For a moment their breath mingled until he closed the distance between them.

His lips were soft and insistent on hers as he rolled them slightly. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this good. Kissing him back she licked his lip slightly making him growl and return the favor.

Her hands traveled up to his hair and released the ponytail he was wearing and ran through his locks of silk. His skilled hands found their abandoned place on her hip and the small of her back as they connected once again.

Passion long forgotten resurfaced as love so pure and sweet passed in their kiss. Pulling back Kagome stared at him out of breath. She ran her fingers through his bangs as he watched her intently then suddenly pulled her arms tight around him and hid her face in his neck.

It didn't matter how long they'd been apart or what had happened between them. Right now all she wanted was his arms around her. With that thought in mind she wrapped her arms around him and held tight just happy to see him again.

In that first moment he didn't react but his arms suddenly tightened around her and he sat up pulling her too him and burying his nose in her shoulder and just breathing her in.

"Kagome."

They only had a few moments more as suddenly her father burst from the bushes and pulled her up onto her feet.

"How dare you touch my daughter!!" He snarled holding Kagome's wrist tightly in his hand. Sesshomaru had stood and was standing as if he had every right to be there which he did.

"Stay away from her, Tashio! There are better men out there for her and you are not one of them!" Sesshomaru snarled at him.

"Kagome can make her own decisions. You have no say in what she wants." Logan seemed to blow up like a fish at this and only momentarily noticed Kagome's struggling.

"Let go!! Daddy, stop it!! It's not his fault!!" she pleaded but he didn't listen. He shoved her in his bodyguard's direction then faced Sesshomaru.

"Takemaru. Take Kagome to the car." Kagome struggled against said man.

"No!! Sesshomaru!! Dad, stop this!!" Logan narrowed his eyes and the two stood chest to chest.

"You will stay away from my daughter, mutt."

Sesshomaru smirked as Logan spun away. He made sure the older man heard his comment then turned as if it hadn't happened.

"She already belongs to me, I'm only letting you borrow her."

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the lyrics. This song had been bugging her since she'd written the first line five years ago. She'd never finished it and for some odd reason, at 2 a.m. in the morning her creative juices were flowing.

Her hands stilled suddenly when she heard a slight noise outside her room and waited for the fated knock that would be her father. For the past two days after the 'incident' in the garden he'd been trying even harder than usual to pair her up.

He wanted to make sure she had nothing to do with Sesshomaru and she was having none of that.

As far as she was concerned her life was her own and it was time she took it into her own hands. How she would explain that to her father however, she wasn't so sure.

The knock didn't come and she breathed a sigh of relief as she ran her hand through her hair. She needed someone to help her bounce ideas.

Narrowing her blue eyes she erased another portion of the song and rewrote it then growled and swiped it across the room. Gathering her guitar she placed the scrambled sheets inside then stood to change from her night clothes into something else she could move in.

Pulling on her favorite pair of jeans and a red flannel she smiled as she looked in the mirror. She looked almost like she had in high school except she'd filled out more.

Pulling her hair back she grabbed her messenger bag and her instrument case and slid out of her room flicking off the light and locking the door behind her so no unwanted visitors could find out she was gone.

She slid along the wall outside the living room then sprinted to the front door. When the door quietly closed behind her she scrambled into the garage and pressed in the key code, thankful she'd convinced her father to get a silent door. Walking inside she picked the black and blue mustang GT and pulled out with ease.

Like always she'd gone for stealth instead of wealth and her car was quiet as she pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the penthouse happy that she'd gotten away.

Looking at the dashboard clock she smirked and pulled out a little white card and her phone. This would be one interesting conversation. Sesshomaru had never been an easy riser. Of course when he wasn't supposed to wake up he did but when you needed him he didn't.

The phone rang a few times before he finally picked up. In the back ground she heard stumbling and a small curse as he dropped the phone probably because of the dark then answered darkly.

"This had better be good." He groused making her laugh since she couldn't hold it in any longer. The resounding growl only made her laugh harder as he didn't realize who it was.

"I am not in the mood for pranks, whoever you are. Do not call again." She sobered before he hung up.

"Sesshomaru!!! Wait…" she wheezed and heard him start.

"Kagome?" He asked slightly disturbed as she tried to speak through her giggling.

"Yeah…Sorry…you…It was just so funny when you woke up!" she could practically see him rolling his eyes on the other line.

"What do you want at…" She heard something moving as he looked at the clock.

" 2 in the morning?" She smiled.

"I need your help." She said now calm and resisting the urge to laugh again when he scrambled as if it were an emergency

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned but she only waved him off.

"It's nothing serious. I just can't…finish this stupid song. It's driving me crazy!!" He chuckled now fully awake.

"Where are you now?" He asked starting a pot of coffee.

"On broad." He nodded.

"Go to the big complex north of there. I'll buzz you up." She nodded though he couldn't see her.

" 'Kay. I'll be there in a minute."

Sesshomaru opened the door when she knocked only once. He was antsy.

"Come in." He said lowly making her shiver.

He lived nicely in a three room apartment and streamline decorations. Everything had a place and she knew it was a bachelor's pad.

He motioned her toward the sofa in the living room.

"Let's see what you've got." He said as she opened her case and pulled out her guitar. She handed him the music and he looked over it as she played. When she finished he nodded and bent over the paper to look at the words.

It surprised him at what it said and practically represented.

"You can't finish this?" It was hardly like any of her other songs well not exactly. She blushed and looked down.

"No. I can't and I need help!! It's not like my father could help me or anyone else at the house for that matter. They're all about as smart as a plank of wood."

Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned back on the sofa. He understood what she meant. With Kagome, song writing was more of an art. She took it seriously and sometimes it took getting her mind off of the subject to understand it.

"So have you told him yet?" she narrowed her eyes and threw the pencil down.

"No. Stop asking me!" He smirked at her and looked at her through one creased eye.

"I will when you tell him." She sighed and glared at the adjoining wall.

"I'm taking a risk being here. I would be in sooo much trouble if they knew." His eye brow raised, in question of her sanity.

"How old are you Kagome? Do you have a curfew?" she nodded still pouting. Sitting up he leaned over her and caged her in making her blush.

He leaned in close where their noses touched slightly. Her eyes were wide and her breathing had sped up slightly as he stared into her eyes.

"Why do you listen to them?" He asked quietly. Kagome swallowed as his hand traveled up to her neck and his claws ran over her cheek gently making her eyelids flutter.

"You're so much stronger than them yet you let them hold you back. You're not meant to be caged Kagome. You're supposed to be free, to do what you want," He leaned down and trailed his lips up her neck and behind her ear.

"To take what you want." He moved back to her neck and nibbled slightly making her gasp and her neck arch slightly. His other arm slid behind her to the small of her back pulling her into him as he kissed and nipped.

"To love who you want." He whispered licking her ear as her hands traveled up to run through his hair. He groaned into her touch when she began softly stroking his ears. Pulling back Kagome breathed heavily as she saw the look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered as he leaned in again this time lifting her up and pulling her into his lap as she laid soft kisses on his pale neck.

His larger hands enveloped her own as she settled into his hold. Gently he spread her fingers out and measured them to his own then kissed each finger tip and moved up her arm to the crease in her arm.

She sighed in content, curled up into his chest as he in turn ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're stronger than you think, Kagome. I know you are. Standing up to my nit-wit brother is proof of that." She sighed and looked up at him.

"I know. It's just…He's my father. Would you hurt your father for your own gain?" He smiled slightly. He knew her kind heart would get her in to trouble one day.

"My father would respect my decisions. Yours should be no different."

He reached down and gave her back the papers and pen.

"You're good at expressing yourself through music, Kags. Why don't you show him that way?" She was quiet for a moment then a sad smile spread across her face.

"Because, my father is not like me. He's not someone who listens to anyone but himself." Sesshomaru chuckled and took her hand in his again.

"Then show him the only way he knows."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Kagome sighed as she loaded her bags into Sango's car. She had taken a day off when Yura and the twins would be gone and her father at work.

She had already found someone to buy her apartment as well as taking out all that belonged to her.

The last of her things including her guitar easily slipped into Sango's trunk. She stepped back, resting her hands on her hips.

"That's everything." Her band mate nodded and put a hand around her friend's shoulder.

"Only one thing left to do." The blue eyed girl sighed and nodded, picking up her brief case from the front porch of the large mansion.

"Yeah I know." The two girls walked toward Kagome's car quietly until the latter was actually in the driver's seat.

"Wish me luck?" Sango smiled and nodded.

"Good luck. But you're not gonna need it, Kags. Your Pops is nothin' compared to Inuyasha. You can do it."

Kagome smiled and nodded putting the car into drive as Sango followed with her own car.

"I hope you're right."

Only a half hour later, Kagome stepped from the elevator and walked toward her father's office which was adjacent to her own.

She nodded to his secretary and walked confidently into his office ignoring the look she received.

She could only imagine what the woman thought with seeing her in the high class business building wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and a pink low cut shirt.

Kagome put the brief case on her father's desk extracting anything from the files that belonged to her as well as accessing her father's computer drive and deleting all information pertaining to her. After she had finished cleaning out the hard drive she pulled out a file folder and put the papers she'd taken from the case into it then momentarily stared at the board room door then sighed.

It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath she walked toward the door and didn't hesitate as she strode through the doorway and into her father's meeting.

He stopped speaking and stared at her and her him.

"Kagome, what are you…?" He hesitated and looked her over debating on what exactly to ask.

"What are you doing here?" He said slowly as the other board members waited. Kagome bit her lip then took a deep breath as she walked forward and put her brief case and her building pass on the table in front of him.

"I'm not staying long. I just came to say good-bye." He stared at her confused then raised his eyebrow as if she were joking.

"Sorry gentlemen. My daughter just loves to play practical jokes on her old man." His eyes were daring her to object and this time she did.

"No Dad. I'm not joking. I'm quitting." He sputtered and stood.

"Kagome…this isn't the time to…"

"It's the perfect time. I don't want to take your place. I love music and I'm really good at it. I have plans for my own future and today is the day I put them into action. I'm not going to marry Lee nor will I let you dictate my life any more. I'm walking out that door and I'm not coming back."

She stepped toward the two double doors and opened them, looking back only once.

"Good-bye, father."

Her walk was calm and easy toward the elevator until she heard her father call out to her.

"Kagome! I won't let you do this!! Takemaru!!"

At this Kagome took off in a run. If they caught her all this would be for nothing and she refused to stay against her will.

Kagome veered away from the elevator and took the stairs. Behind her she heard the bodyguards following.

Running down a few flights of stairs she went into a lower floor then sprinted to the elevator and jumped in then pressed all the buttons and sprinted back out to take another stair-well. She reached the garage floor and pulled out her cell phone.

She knew Bank was waiting with one of her other cars around the corner and she also knew she didn't have much time.

The phone only rang twice as he picked up.

"Kags?" She smiled.

"Hurry up!! He's sent the lap dogs after me!"

He chuckled as she heard the squeals of the tires just outside.

"Hop in!!"

Kagome spotted him and ran to the passenger door and got in as he revved the engine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Elvis has left the building!" He cheered as they sped off making Kagome laugh as she said good-bye to her old life.

"Here comes the music!!" Bank laughed as they rolled down the windows and turned up the radio in lure of Kagome's new attitude and freedom.

"Yee haw!! Stardom, here we come!!" In the rush of the road and wind Kagome couldn't help feel that she was leaving something behind.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Skilled fingers stripped across the guitar strings as the crowd below cheered and screamed her name. As she played the last cord she stood and waved with a bright smile then turned and walked off stage to meet her enthusiastic band mates.

"Awesome!!" Sango screamed hugging Kagome as she joined them. The others lifted their already poured glasses to their lead singer and cheered.

The girl nodded in mock celebration and headed to her dressing room. It was filled with flowers and cards and food and chocolate and lots of other things she didn't even want to name.

She set down her guitar and collapsed on her large couch with a tired sigh.

It had been a good four months since she'd escaped from her father. Since then her and her group had been traveling around the world playing openings for major bands as well as their own concerts like this one.

It was great she would admit but something was missing. They'd been using her songs and after cutting their first album, Kagome couldn't write anything! Her mind just drew a complete blank.

She didn't understand it either. She should have been happy, elated. Something!! She should have been up to her ears in songs but that wasn't happening.

After only four months, Kagome was drained and she _needed_ a vacation. It wasn't that they were still running from her father or she was almost afraid to go to her apartment in fear of his lap dogs being their or getting some sort of ambush in the mail. No, it was that he felt as if she was useless.

It was getting so bad that she was pretty much acting on stage and her band mates were starting to notice. A knock on the door made her look toward it with a sigh.

"Come in." She called as Sango appeared with Miroku behind him as well as their lights tech Shippou.

The three filed in, closing the door behind them then chose preferred seat around the room.

Miroku, their resident peace-maker, was the first to speak.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Her eyes remained closed but she sighed again confirming their suspicions.

"We know you haven't been able to write and that you're…shall we say…acting when you sing?" The blue eyed woman creaked open her eyes and raised her eye brow.

"You can tell all that?" He smirked as Sango stood and sat next to her.

"Kags, we're your friends. Of course we can tell and the others agree. You are in serious need of a vacation." The young tech nodded as he began to pack her guitar case.

"And you're just lucky I have friends in high places." Kagome looked at the red head surprised.

"I…" He cut her off as they helped her stand up.

"Don't worry about it. Your flight takes off at 8am tomorrow to the beach. Come on before you topple over."

Kagome smiled dreamily. Maybe a vacation would help. That's it. All she needed was a get- away and perhaps maybe her stupid brain would start forming song again like it was supposed to in the first place.

Sesshomaru glared down at the paper in front of him. He was just about ready to kill her father. First the man had lost her (more like she'd run away) and second, now he was trying with no result to get Sesshomaru to sign a contract to keep him away from Kagome when he did find her.

His secretary stepped back as the towering man swiped his hand across his desk and grabbed his coat.

"Sir?" Jakken asked uncertainty lacing his voice as golden eyes narrowed on him.

"Hold all of my calls for the rest of the day. I have a dragon to deal with." He hissed and practically flew out the door where twenty minutes later found him walking through the flustered office of one Logan Higurashi. He ignored all the people who tried to stop him and walked straight through the large doors which housed a very surprised business man surrounded by a few of his colleagues.

"You…what are you…" He sputtered as Sesshomaru slammed the blasted contract on his desk angrily.

"I've had enough Higurashi. I refuse to give her up!" He snarled. The other men were just as surprised as Logan stood up and pointed his finger at the younger.

"You don't need her!! I won't let you use my daughter like a toy, Tashio. She's too precious to me especially for someone like…"

An enraged snarl cut him off and made him silent as Sesshomaru glared, ready to kill him if he spoke another word.

"I would never use her like you have. She's a person Logan, not an arrangement. You will never keep me away from her because…" He stopped for breath then narrowed his eyes but spoke with all the love he could muster.

"I love your daughter simply because she is. I don't want anything from you nor do I want her hurt. And if she'll have me, I intend to marry her."

Logan stared at the younger man. His eyes roamed carefully over him to find some sort of deceit but it was useless. The pure love that radiated from him when he spoke of Kagome was astounding. He only wished…no, now he knew there was nothing he could do.

Sesshomaru Tashio loved his daughter more than he would ever no and he had no right to keep them apart. If that was the only way he could get to his daughter then so be it. She deserved to be happy. She deserved all that he would never be able to give her but Sesshomaru could.

Meeting Sesshomaru's eyes he relaxed and sat back down in his chair. The white haired man stared at him then rolled his eyes and left, ready to find her on his own when Logan's voice stopped him.

"She's somewhere in Florida." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"There's a jet waiting to fly there at the airport." Sesshomaru nodded and began to move again but Higurashi wasn't finished.

"When you find her…tell her…tell her I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru smirked then was gone within moments. Before he drove to the airport he stopped at a little shop he'd seen her looking at before. The purchase was quick as he already knew exactly what she would like then he raced to where the jet was. He didn't want to waste one second that he was given.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Kagome leaned back in the beach chair as she laid her book over her chest and closed her eyes. It had been over a week since she'd flown here. The others were in a beach house down the shore, giving her some well needed alone time. Beside her, an open book sat to a blank page with several scribbles and mark outs.

Her black hair laid around her as the wind played with it like it did the waves. Her blue eyes focused on the horizon as well as on the real reason she was here.

Only a day into it and the true reason had plagued her nonstop. Said reason was a man with long silver hair and glowing golden eyes. His every outline was ingrained in her mind as every night she dreamed of him.

Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest, dropping her book to the sand and staring out onto the horizon as the sun went down ever so slowly.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

"Where are you Sesshomaru?" She whispered heavily. They'd had no contact at all since she'd left. Everyone had told her it would be too dangerous and that if he really wanted to find her _he'd _call her. Stupidly she'd believed them but he never did call.

She knew she had no right to be angry at him and had no idea why she didn't just pick up the phone right now and call him. But she knew why. One her father would find her, Two when he found her he would lock her up and throw away the key.

At this thought she laughed bitterly. To think she'd stood up to him yet she was still scared to do what she wanted. Then again, four years under his thumb had her pretty collard. Half the time she was afraid he would jump out of now where and scare the crap out of her.

With a long sigh she stretched and stood up taking her book and her music with her. The walk wasn't far up to the beach house but while she was picking up her things she noticed her band mates were out, playing in the sand and chasing each other around.

She straightened and watched them for a moment with a small smile.

Miroku had poured water all over Sango and she was chasing him down the shore with hands full of sand. Koga was stretched out on a large towel reading and Ayame was curled up next to him asleep. Kagura was busy doing her nails as Naraku laid his head in her lap. Shippou and Bank were absent because they'd gone to the store for something.

Kagome giggled as Sango tackled the Monk and began shoveling sand all over him. His cries were ignored as the others merely watched in sick amusement. She noticed the absent two returning and waved when they seemed to see her.

Bank waved back but Shippou nudged his arm and pointed at something behind her. Naturally this confused her so she turned to look at what he was seeing.

She didn't focus at first until she saw the lone figure coming quickly toward her. At the distance she couldn't make out what they looked like.

Behind her the others too turned to look as gasps of surprise came from the two on the board walk.

Kagome was next to gasp as she recognized that long stride and that long pony tail.

Her lips barely moved as she murmured one word,

"Sesshomaru."

They others turned their heads as a thud reached them. Kagome was no longer by her chair and instead she'd dropped her things and was sprinting down the shoreline toward the figure they had yet to recognize.

Sesshomaru had seen them from a bit off and when he knew it was her he ran. His legs took him closer and closer. He watched as she looked up and waved then noticed the smaller one was pointing at him.

It only took a few seconds for her to see and then she was off. Her pace became faster and faster as she neared and he slowed down. Kagome barreled toward him and when she was close enough she leapt.

His arms reached out in reaction and pulled her tightly to him as her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his neck.

He spun her around as he took her in. She was here, she was safe.

As soon as he put her back on her feet she looked up at him with clear blue eyes as he lifted his hand and brushed it fondly against her cheek. She gave him a watery smile and leaned in to the touch.

"Kagome…" He whispered resting his forehead against hers. They calmed their breathing then Kagome asked him what was on her mind.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" His golden eyes searched her.

"Second question, I didn't your father did." She stared completely confused.

"But he doesn't…" His finger silenced her.

"It doesn't matter now."

For a moment she studied him then shook her head and buried her cheek in his chest pulling her arms more tightly around him.

"No. It doesn't."

Sesshomaru continued to hold her tight when he noticed the commotion down the beach and smirked. The others were all jumping up and down and hugging each other as well as cheering and whooping. Not a moment after Kagome noticed too and turned around.

She 'eeped' and blushed grabbing his hand and dragging him backward toward the house. The others were still cheering happily as she waved shyly and pulled him up the walk and inside firmly closing and locking the door just as Miroku decided to shout:

"Get it Sesshomaru!!" Sango smacked his arm hard then replied to it.

"Get it Kagome!!"

Inside the house Kagome leaned against the door with a heavy and embarrassed sigh. Her blue eyes searched for the man who was leaning against her counter with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"Quit laughing. That is not funny!" He raised his eyebrow then became the predator she always knew him to be. He stalked toward her carefully as she watched him until he was merely inches away, his hands braced against the door, caging her in.

"Oh but I believe it is. I have an answer for your first question now. If you'd like to hear it?" Her eyes widened and she nodded as he pulled away and sat at the table.

"I've spoken with your father and before I tell you anything else he wished to say he was sorry." Kagome took this in but didn't move where she was.

Sesshomaru seemed to be fiddling with something in his pocket.

"He gave me his blessing." At this she started.

"I…I should have…we…I don't think we…" Sesshomaru stared at her as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"If we can't even stay together over four months how will we…" He stood and went to her, crashing his lips against hers and effectively cutting her off. His hand buried in her hair as the other caressed her naked back.

She responded equally and pushed hard against him. Her tongue touched his and he pulled her closer then pulled back to give them air. He rested his head against hers.

"I love you and I refuse to let you push me away." Kagome stared at him trying to make sure he wasn't lying or fooling her. Her hand traced his cheek lovingly.

"Do you mean it?" She whispered as he withdrew something she couldn't see from his pocket then pulled back and knelt, making her gasp. The little velvet box held a dainty ring of spun silver and gold with a diamond perched in the center.

"Every bit of it. Marry me. Let me spend the rest of my life proving it to you." For a moment Kagome froze. Billions of scenarios went through her mind until she focused solely on the man before her.

The man who had mended her broken heart, who had been there when her mother had been diagnosed, who came back even after so long, and who gave her the courage to stand up to her father, who would give it all up just to make her happy. There was nothing in the world she wanted more than this man right before her.

In a rush she ran to him and pulled him to her.

"Yes…a thousand times yes!" He smiled into her hair and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered and slipped the ring onto her finger making her tear up.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

The lights were bright and the crowd was loud as the last note hit. She smiled brightly and took a bow then gestured to the people behind her. Her heart crashed in her chest from the adrenalin as well as the two vacated seats in the front of the stage.

She walked back stage and grabbed a water bottle, gulping it down quickly. Sango practically tackled her from behind and her now fiancé of two years had to pull her off.

"Easy babe. We can't injure her until after she has a boy." Miroku smirked as Kagome glared at him. She raised her fist in mock anger.

"You're just lucky you're important and Sango loves you or I'd throw you to the fan girls right now." Miroku shuddered making the two best friends laugh. They both knew he was still having nightmares about the last time he was locked outside with a crowd of fan-girls.

Kagome smiled and pulled on her jacket.

"Well Miroku, I don't think even after I have a boy that my husband won't kick your ass for injuring me. Besides, what would you do without me?" Behind them Ayame answered as she hopped on one foot into a different pair of jeans.

"Oh that's easy Kags. We'd just send Koga and Miroku out dressed in your clothes to _wow_ the crowd." Anyone else who heard this laughed as the lead singer traveled toward the outside hallway where reporters as well as family were waiting.

She stepped out and smiled as the cameras flashed and microphones were shoved in her face. She kindly declined them and pushed through seeing her In-laws through the crowd. Once past she smiled as her niece and nephew pulled from their father's arms and ran toward her. She crouched and engulfed them in a hug as the others came forward.

Toga was the first to relieve her of the rambunctious kids as Kikyo kissed her cheek and Inuyasha hugged her hesitantly. There was still a bit of tension between them but they were working it out.

"Geez Kik, what are you feeding them, bricks?" The other woman laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing but toxic chemicals for my kiddos." Inuyasha groaned as the two bantered. Pulling back Kagome searched the crowd once again.

"Hey, where's Sessh…" Before she could finish a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her making her smile as he laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Speak of the devil." She murmured and spun to capture his lips. After a moment they pulled apart as Inuyasha complained.

"Get a room you two! You're making me sick!" The couple laughed as Kikyo smacked the back of his head.

"Behave yourself." She hissed. Kagome shook her head and looked at her husband.

"Speaking of which, where's our daughter?" Kagome growled remembering the last time she left him alone with their child. It was amazing. Give the man a business chart and he could decipher it in seconds or change a measly little shop into a booming empire but leave him alone for an hour with a 1 year old and he was a goner.

Kagome had laughed as he tried to explain the state of their house. Sesshomaru shrugged and moved aside to reveal said child who promptly reached out her hands to be picked up.

Once she was securely in her mother's arms Sesshomaru pulled them close.

Kagome smiled. The last two years had been a dream and she could only imagine what the rest would be especially after she told her husband the news of their second child. She nearly giggled at the memory of Rin's announcement. The poor man had nearly fainted in surprise. Hopefully this time he'd be a little more prepared but then again, what man would ever be prepared to hear his wife was expecting.

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Later that night Kagome slipped into bed beside Sesshomaru and smiled as she watched him sleep. Gently she took his reading glasses off and laid them on the bedside table beside his book.

She curled up beside him with her head on his chest and sighed happily as the remnants of a now finished song passed quietly over her lips; a song which had started so long ago and was still being sung every day.

Sesshomaru smirked in his sleep and pulled her closer as they intertwined their fingers and kissed her forehead. Their happy ending had only just begun.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
